


I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day

by disasteratsea



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteratsea/pseuds/disasteratsea
Summary: Bucky comes home to find Natasha is back early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly on my ipod at like 2 in the morning the other night, so please bear with me, because it's pretty short but it's the first thing I've been able to finish in awhile.

Bucky walks into the apartment and drops his keys into the bowl by the door. It's not yet four and he thinks maybe he should start making dinner but he's not all that hungry; he'd had a late lunch and there's not much in the fridge besides. He's thinking he needs to write a grocery list out when he notices the pair of shoes that weren't there when he left that morning and smiles, pulling his coat off as he calls for her. “Nat,”

 

The apartment isn’t big, chosen more for location and storage space than square footage. When he doesn't find her in the living room or kitchen he knows she must be in the bedroom.

 

He finds her asleep above the covers of their bed, curled up on her side in a sweater and leggings. He breathes out a sigh of content when he sees her, everything about him softens like it always does. His hand on her arm is gentle as lays down beside her and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Mm, hey,” she hums, her eyes are still closed but she leans into his warmth and smiles.

 

“Welcome home.” Natasha's fingers bunch up his shirt where she holds his sleeve. “Didn't think I'd see you for another two days. You ok?”

 

Natasha groans a little in irritation. “We had old intel. Sat there for three days before we found out. It was a complete waste of time.” She grimaces at him before turning it into a small smile, runs her fingers along his stubbled jaw. “I'm just tired.” Not that he'd say it, but she looks it. She wouldn't have slept on the plane home.

 

It's not quite the romantic homecoming he was planning but Natasha's home now so it doesn't matter, not really. Bucky kisses her softly, easing her back onto her pillow. “You go back to sleep. I'll get dinner ready.” He has every intention of making her a nice hot meal, gets halfway off the bed to do so, even, but Nat catches his arm before he gets very far. “Stay with me” she requests.

 

Bucky has never been one to deny a lady, especially not her, so he pulls out his phone to turn it off, setting it on the table, and tucks his arm under his pillow beside her. “If you insist” he teases, settling in for a nap with his girlfriend.  They lay facing each other and Natasha is asleep again within moments but Bucky stays awake for awhile just watching her.

 

They'll get up in a few hours and figure out something to eat, snuggle up on the sofa in front of the television and talk about the week they were apart.

 

 

 

 


End file.
